Vision for Thrive
Our vision for the future is best conveyed through stories. The Thrive Movement Core Values In all communications, Thrive members will honor and be mindful of our community's core values. Independence All acts of humanity begin with individuals. Humans who thrive are masters of themselves. They are healthy so they can live long, happy lives They are stable of mind and situation so that they can support others They are in control of their resources so they can live without stress They are in masters of their minds, not victims of past events. They are constantly learning, reserving judgement and verifying conclusions. Thrive members who have mastered Independence are strong leaders worthy of trust and capable of great things. Optimism Our minds thrive while our environment is safe and hospitable. We should respect our dire situation yet maintain hope that we can overcome any obstacle we encounter. An Optimistic Thrive member is also positive, seeking possibilities, promoting creativity and avoiding counterproductive behaviors: blaming, stereotyping, judging and manipulating. Wisdom As humans, we know more than any other life form we've encountered has known. We assert ourselves as the rulers of this ecosystem, having gained the mental abilities of self-awareness and self-determination. The ability to control emotional responses is a hallmark of a human. We can choose to use or refrain animal-like actions, and have learned to harness them to achieve happiness and fulfillment in life. We understand our brain's tendencies to seek patterns, and refrain from adopting conclusions as fact until they are verified by many others. Most importantly, we seek to hold onto the purest of knowledge, the results of scientific inquiry over many thousands of years. We esteem theories that can predict elements of our world, as they are the gold of our intellectual efforts. Sustainability We need communities to create stability for our happiness. We need systems to create sustainability for our society on a massive scale for long periods of time. These systems are only valuable to humanity if they allow us to persist. We will pass the best ideas for happily thriving to future generations. Every individual human should choose to whether to participate in efforts to create a sustainable society, or to pursue personal efforts. Thrive members each hold most important their responsibility to live sustainably. However, no change will be pursued without personal investment, assurance of success, and support from a community. Living sustainably is a process, and involves a personal set of priorities based on your own particular situation. The only expectation Thrive members have is that they continue to find ways to advance sustainability in their lives. Together we can advance sustainability through wisdom in action and optimism in mind. But this is still an individual choice. Vision For The Future Imagine a future where the ideas behind sustainability are as ingrained in our society as religious ideas have been in the past. We imagine a future where everyone has a role and contribution, and everyone lives long, satisfying lives. Because we understand how to distribute work, ensure accountability, promote positivity and align around a core goal: sustainability, we can craft for ourselves a better order for humanity. Members of this New Order will direct their own lives, be required to work and follow rules, yet have time to enjoy life however they like. Click here for more on our Vision for the Future. Communications Strategy The Thrive Movement is nearly entirely about information sharing. We believe that by giving others the tools, support and incentives to make sustainable decisions in their lives, they will. However, all three aspects of interaction (tools support and incentives) will require many crafted, well-thought out communications. Communications Mission Our mission is to craft messages that encourage Thrive members, promote our movement among those with shared values, and defend the movement against those who disagree. ''' Key Messages For the first phase of growth, the main goals for marketing are to promote sustainability as a lifestyle, grow the membership base, and an attempt to leverage being trendy. '''Sustainability is a Lifestyle There are many ways sustainability Sustainability is easy The Thrive Movement is inclusive and highly accessuble, with many benefits for individual involvement. The Thrive Movement is for you. Sustainability is trendy We want sustainable choices and lifestyles to be associated with coolness - asserting that they are leaders of humanity and masters of their own lives. Core values will be used to draw sympathy in order to leverage current trends and movements that are aligned with Thrive. Internal Messages As a movement of individuals connected by the best theories and ideas humanity has had, we rely on strong communications to function. Our communications systems will form the bulk of the daily interaction and experience of Thrive for most members. Internal messages will reiterate our core values, mission, vision, and seven absolutes. This will be accomplished in the following ways: * An Annual Calendar of messages for each month, and in some cases weeks and days. This calendar will form an annual communications strategies for communities of Thrive Members. * A Sustainability Manual for members to use that will guide members in adopting sustainable behaviors. The guide will suggest behaviors to target, provide in-depth information on the behavior, provide options for implementation based on other member's experiences, and plug into a system of accountability, mastery and reward. * A Human User Manual (to be named) that will provide an overview of history and life on earth, followed by in-depth information on individuals, providing best practices for roles we may adopt in life: parents, worker, entertainer, etc. The manual will assist individuals in becoming masters of their own lives by helping them overcome the past, control their minds, and bring purpose to their futures. Initial Messages There will be two aspects to initial messaging: # Entry into Thrive Membership which will be driven by the website alone. Social platforms like Facebook and Twitter will direct those interested to the website for a proper introduction to the movement. # Public messages or statements that will be used for marketing purposes. They will together form a theme reflecting our values on those who receive them. Many of these messages will relate to deeper content (such as a specific idea for dieting) but will provide a simpler, targeted or connected with a current event. External Messages We will also manage our external communications, mainly to facilitate public engagement between movement members and the public. These messages are categorized into three types: * Core Messages about the purpose, values and work of the Thrive Movement * Issue Statements - official stances on important challenges we face as a society or individually * Challenge Responses - detailed explanations to use in response to common challenges leveled against the movement. =